みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ika (music, lyrics, video) * KEI (illustration) |links = * }} Background This song describes Miku introducing herself to the world. It is a denpa song, and thus the title Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru (I'll make you Miku-Miku-ed) carries no specific meaning in Japanese. Thus, what the title actually means is a subject of disagreement among fans. However, the term was derived from ぼこぼこにしてあげる (boko boko ni shite ageru), which means I'll beat you up. One of the prevailing interpretations among the Japanese fandom is I'll make you obsessed with Miku, conveying the idea that Miku strikes fans' hearts with her voice. Similar expressions are みくみくにされる (Miku Miku ni sareru) (I'm Miku-Miku-ed), フルみっくにされる (furu Mikku ni sareru) (I'm Miku-Miku-ed to the full extent) and so on). It is commonly said to newcomers in the VOCALOID fandom as a welcome, or to make them a VOCALOID fan by replacing Miku with another VOCALOID name, implying that they will turn you into an overall VOCALOID fan. The song was recorded as the first Vocaloid song to reach 1,000,000+ views on Nico Nico. The song also topped the first Weekly Vocaloid Ranking on Nico Nico. It was one of three early Miku songs to establish Miku's character as it is known today, along with kz's "Packaged" and "Koisuru VOC@LOID". As of 2018, "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" is officially the most viewed Miku song (original upload) on Nico Nico, with over 13 million views. The next most popular original Vocaloid upload is Kurousa's Senbonzakura, with 12 million views. Discography This song is featured on the albums DJ Lily Presents SUPER VOCALOID, Hatsune Miku 1st Song Album, The VOCALOID, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお), VOCALOID2 MAXI Single Vol. 1 ～みっくみくCDにしてやんよ～ '', ''Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～impacts～, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-f Complete Collection, and VOCA NICO☆PARTY. Covers and arrangements have been featured on additional albums. Succeeding versions |category = Dance cover |title = Dance Cover - 2012 Version |description = |color = white; color:#47C2D1 }} Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' Derivatives |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Animelo Summer Live 2009 Animelo is an Anime-Central concert where songs from various anime are performed in a concert-like fashion. It was here that Miku appeared as a surprise in 2009. Not only Miku came, but Rin and Len's voice provider, Asami Shimoda, sang Kokoro as a teaser for introducing Miku, who sang "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪". The song Black★Rock Shooter followed Miku's appearance, along with its anime's trailer. Anime Festival Asia Miku gave her first overseas performance on November 21, 2009 at AFA in Singapore, and "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪", Koisuru VOC@LOID, and (The) World is Mine were featured. Publications Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. Games External links *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *VocaDB *Lyrics (2012 version) *Karaoke (2012 version) Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Legend